halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikuru Hamada
With The Taskforce Having left ONI for the Spartan-IV Program, Mikuru was deployed to the UNSC Gungnir. ''There she joined ''Fireteam Anubis and ODST Reaper Squadron. Additional Gear - Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus - Artemis Tracking System - Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield - Tactical/TACPAD - Seeker Drone Physical Description Ever since she was a child, Kuru’s family could tell she was gonna be very small, and they were correct. Mikuru stopped growing at a very young age, with 5’1” being the height she stopped at. Mikuru weighs a measly 118 lbs without her armour. Despite this, she is still very fit, due to her height Kuru spent a lot of time in the gym as a form of compensation, so she has always been very toned and has very good stamina. When off duty, just like every other Spartan IV, Miku wears her undersuit. However, she often feels uncomfortable in only her undersuit, especially when walking around the ship, to solve this she wears a large jacket given to her by her friend, over it. Mikuru has shoulder length black hair that has a slight natural curl to it, she has always liked her hair and takes pride in its neatness when in times of distress she likes to run her hand through it to help her calm down. Personality Growing up the height she did, people would assume Kuru would be numbed to short jokes or bullying, however, all it did was teach her how to hold a grudge. She can be extremely stubborn, if someone gets on her bad side it is very hard to get back from there. Whenever there is no clear leader, Mikuru would always make an attempt to take charge. This is mostly because she has yet to find someone as curious as her when it comes to technology or science, and when on missions her curiosity to learn is often times suppressed by a leader who, to Miku, is too focused on the mission. Kuru’s curiosity has led her into many dangerous situations before and it often gets the better of her. According to her superiors in ONI, Mikuru had a habit of occasionally investigating intel which is clearly not meant for her. Although it was frowned upon by her superiors, when these talents were directed towards the enemy she was praised. Kuru’s thirst for new knowledge and information, whether she should know it or not, can never be quenched. Whether this is an asset or a crutch depends on her superiors at the time. One of Miku’s more noticeable crutches is her lack of situational awareness, a lot of the time she is stuck in her own thoughts or talking nonsense, never entirely acknowledging the gravity of serious situations. Mikuru is always dedicated, both to the job and the people in her life. Kuru can develop obsessions and relationships with objects she finds interest in and has a collection of miscellaneous junk and old technology which she loves to tell people about. Given this information, it’s easy to figure out that Miku is, a nerd. Because of this she is often oblivious to social cues and stutters or makes stupid comments without thinking. Biography Born as the first and only child to the owners of a thriving Japanese tech company, Mikuru was always around technology growing up. Because of this, she was always naturally good with tech and such. Despite always getting picked on, Kuru embraced her vertical impairment, she could always get into small places others couldn’t and her tiny hands allowed her to work on small and intricate things with little effort. School was never a challenge for Kuru, she just wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible so she could settle down. However, after she had earned her PhD in Mathematics, her father's announced their divorce, she had a bit of a meltdown and joined the navy. Half the time she wasn’t really sure what she was doing, she kept saying a tiny techie like her doesn’t belong in the Navy, but it didn’t stop her. It wasn’t until Kuru got her hands on a pistol in basic that those thoughts left her head, even if she wasn’t the best shot, she wasn’t the worst. The rush she got from letting loose and doing something so impulsive made Mikuru so happy, she smiled all the way through boot camp and is still smiling today. Kuru was never the best with firearms, but she was pretty above average with smaller firearms such as pistols or SMGs. What Kuru thrived at, and what ultimately lead to her recruitment into ONI, was her ability to do the most intricate and complicated things while bullets flew over her head. Mikuru was quickly scooped out of the navy and into ONI, always being described as ‘the diamond in the rough’. Within ONI, Kuru was in charge of intelligence gathering and sabotage, she was outfitted with all the new and shiny tools of ONI and placed right into the action. Her first job was to assist in gathering information on a business owner that ONI suspected was helping to fund the insurgency. Kuru was essential in his fall from power and his eventual arrest. With every new mission and every glaring success, Mikuru was starting to draw the attention of those above ONI. After spending several years as a successful ONI agent, Kuru was approached while visiting home and asked if she would like to join the Spartan-IV Program. Taking advantage of the fact that she was home, Mikuru consulted with her family who unanimously said no. Naturally, she joined anyway. Bringing with her some special ONI tech that she assisted with, Kuru hopped on the first Pelican and left to become a Spartan IV. Mikuru was almost jumping with joy knowing the extra height she’ll gain with the armour on. Quotes - ”You’re always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like… a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that’s ok. Because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring us home.” - "Human spirit is the ability to face the uncertainty of the future with curiosity and optimism. It is the belief that problems can be solved, differences resolved. It is a type of confidence. And it is fragile." Music - Theme Song: Sam and the Womp | Bom Bom